


Welcome to the Night Shift

by shelny18



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: security guard au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelny18/pseuds/shelny18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Grantaire gets a new job as a security guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, he thinks it should be easy money. Little does he know that the night shift is more dangerous than anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Night Shift

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's been a long while since anything has been posted, or indeed written (uni and major writer's block to blame) but finally a new idea appeared! Hopefully this is the restart of my writing, and you never know, other stuff may eventually get updated as well. Just got to get my brain in gear with regards to those ideas.

Grantaire sighed and cursed under his breath as he started retying his tie for the third time.

"Bloody logo," he growled, glaring down at the offending top hat stitched onto the fabric. "I'm the night guard, not some dumb waiter, why does it even matter if my uniform has a logo which is visible?"

The letter he'd received informing him of when and where to arrive for his first shift had been very clear though. The logo must be present just underneath the knot of the tie, and so Grantaire grit his teeth and finally got the tie perfect.

As his phone pinged he picked it up and rolled his eyes as he read the text.

**Apollo:** _Don't be late._

"I'm not going to be late, dumbass," Grantaire muttered, dropping the phone on the bed (no mobiles permitted at the workplace) and running a hand through his hair. "Right. Ready. Night one, here I come."

* * *

Spinning round on his chair, Grantaire grinned. This job was going to be a doddle. The previous guard had locked the building on his way out, and all he had to do was sit in his office for six hours and occasionally flick through the camera screens on the tablet they'd given him. Easy money, really.

That was when the phone rang.

The noise made Grantaire jump, and it took him a moment to find the source of the ringing. Finally he lifted the receiver, an incredibly old-fashioned design which was still attached to the base by a cord, and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" he said slowly, trying to remember if there was something he was supposed to say when answering the phone. As he did so he glanced at his watch. Midnight exactly.

_"Hello, hello?"_

"Hello," Grantaire repeated.

_"Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night."_ The man on the other end of the phone continued speaking over him, and it was then that Grantaire realised this was just a previously recorded message instead of an actual human. Leaning back in his chair, he listened, purely because he had nothing else to do. _"Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"_

"He says that like I should be worried," Grantaire chuckled.

_"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.'"_

"The fuck?" Grantaire stared at the phone in disbelief. "God, Courf would have a field day over this place."

_"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know,"_

"You don't say!"

_"but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."_

"Animatronics?" Holding the phone in place with his shoulder, Grantaire grabbed the tablet and brought up the camera screens. The first room held the answer he needed: three incredibly dirty, creepy looking animatronics standing in a row. "Dudes, you fugly," he muttered, automatically trying to zoom in so as to work out what animals they were meant to be. The brown one was clearly a bear, and Grantaire assumed he was the famous Freddy Fazbear himself. The purple animatronic looked vaguely like a rabbit, but he couldn't tell if the yellow one in the middle was supposed to be a chicken or a duck. "Like it even matters," he said finally, shaking his head and clicking the tablet off.

That was when the next words on the phone caught his attention.

_"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

"The what of '87?" Grantaire demanded, shaking his head again when he remembered he was talking to the equivalent of a voicemail. He decided then to pay close attention to everything being said. He didn't like the sound of the animatronics walking around by themselves, or of that bite. That would have to be remembered to be researched later.

_"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit."_

"Shit," was Grantaire's only response and he quickly checked the camera again, sighing with relief when he realised they were all still on screen.

_"Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

_"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

That was when Grantaire started regretting his new job.

* * *

Spinny chair forgotten, Grantaire was now pacing the small office, trying to work out what he was going to do. Getting out was impossible, the doors wouldn't be unlocked again until the next security detail arrived at 6am.

"Maybe I could just shut the doors and then I'll be safe," he thought out loud, quickly following through on that thought. Sighing with relief, he sank down into the chair again.

It was only then he remembered the warning about the doors.

"Fuck!" he hissed, slamming the buttons to open both doors again before checking the amount of power left. 69%.

It was only 2am. He had the feeling the next four hours were going to be very long indeed.

* * *

The moment Grantaire started to truly panic was when he checked the cameras and the rabbit was missing.

"I'm dead," he muttered, quickly flicking from screen to screen. "I'm so fucking dead. Where the fuck are you Bugs?!"

Eventually he spotted the animatronic standing near the back of the dining room, just staring at the camera.

"Yeah, because that's not at all creepy," Grantaire snorted, staring at the thing. "Well, just stay there, okay."

As is often the case when giving instructions to something out of earshot in a different room, the robot ignored him. Grantaire swore loudly as he checked the cameras again a few minutes later, the animatronic having now moved to the supply closet.

"That is way too close for comfort," he cursed, fighting the urge to lock the door on his left. As terrifying as the approach of the rabbit was, he still didn't dare risk the power drain which a locked door caused. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he sighed. Not yet 4am, and already his power supply was down to 39%.

"The next time Enjolras makes comments on how I need to get a job, I'm ignoring every word."

* * *

It was nearly 5am when the rabbit animatronic left the supply closet, vanishing from the cameras as he did so. "Where are you?!" Grantaire hissed, flicking from camera to camera in desperation before finally remembering that the button underneath the door lock lit up the corridor outside.

Slowly, fighting the urge to shut his eyes, Grantaire reached out and pressed the button. Instantly the rabbit filled the doorway and Grantaire yelped from shock, hitting the lock button instantly.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit!" he yelled, backing away to the other side of the office just in case it managed to get inside. Picking up the tablet, he risked a glance at the camera pointed at the show stage before starting to flick through the others as he realised the yellow bird animatronic was now missing. Hearing what sounded like clattering and banging on the disabled kitchen camera, he sighed with relief. It sounded like the robot would be distracted there for some time.

That was when Grantaire noticed the power levels.

6%.

The clock on the wall read 5.30am, and Grantaire knew in his gut that unless the door opposite was opened he would be out of power in a matter of minutes.

Hesitantly he walked back over to the door. Taking a deep breath first, he pressed the light button and looked at the window next to the door. There was no shadow on the wall, and Grantaire hoped desperately that that meant he was safe as pressed the door lock, automatically shutting his eyes as he did so.

When nothing happened, he opened one eye, sighing with relief and opening both eyes fully as he realised there was nothing stood in front of him.

"Five percent left and twenty-five minutes to go," he muttered. "I got this. I totally got this."

* * *

When 6am finally arrived and the front door alarm went off, Grantaire collapsed down into the chair and placed the tablet down on the desk, the 1% power warning still flashing in the corner.

"Morning," his replacement said from the doorway on his right, making Grantaire jump and the day guard chuckle. "Long night?"

"You have no idea," Grantaire muttered, grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair as he leapt to his feet again. "All yours mate, but power's almost out."

"Not a problem that, the generators kick in at six," the other man replied, entering the room. "They only switch them off at night because the higher-ups are worried if they leave them on twenty-four/seven they'll blow up or something. They may be right as well, this place is hardly full of up-to-date technology. See you tomorrow morning."

"Maybe," Grantaire replied, already leaving the office and almost running for the front door.

Bossuet was never going to believe how bad his luck had got with getting this job.


End file.
